


Comic books and good looks

by Ziamln



Series: Short Ziam centrics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Comic, Insecure Liam, M/M, Mentioned Niall Horan, Older Zayn, Top Liam, comic artist Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Ziamln
Summary: Zayn couldn't hold himself back when he saw Liam on the street





	1. Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this is going, hope you enjoy!

Comic books and drawing were the only things Zayn had ever truly loved. So it was very fitting for him to have taken it up as a career. 

Ever since his parents and sister had died at the tender age of 15 Zayn had been living on his own, none of his other family members offered to take Zayn on and he was fine with that. 

Over the past 11 years Zayn had grown accustomed to the solitude and freedom that came living alone.  
He only ever really had one friend, Louis Tomlinson, he was a small lad with a large personality, one of the few things Zayn loved about Louis. That and how comfortable Louis helped him feel with his sexuality. 

 

Zayn had known he liked boys for a while, his first crush was on a small blonde lad called Niall Horan, nothing ever happened between them other than their hands brushing once, sending 13 year old Zayn into a meltdown.  
Even though Louis was probably one of the most entertaining and outgoing people Zayn had ever known, he still couldn’t quite fill the void in Zayn's heart. Losing his parents was difficult, something he seldom spoke about. 

 

He never went to uni, all the savings his parents had for his uni fees, Zayn decided to use to pay off the rest of the mortgage on the house so at least a roof over his head was always guaranteed. His job at H&M- along with his moderate inheritance when things got tough- was plenty for him to pay the bills and put food on the table every month.  
All Zayn did in his spare time, when he wasn’t with Louis, is either read comic books or draw out comic scenarios, this was how he got his first job at the age of 19. 

 

He’d drawn out a scenario for a comic, feeling brave he decided to put it up on his instagram page, it picked up a fair amount of likes and caused him to be noticed & DM’d by one of the biggest [erotic] comic firms in London.  
Two weeks later he found himself being offered a sweet job- perhaps the job of his dreams which would pay a fair bit of wack [£75’000 a year]. There was no way and no reason as to why he would refuse.

 

His own personal favourite comic artist at the moment was Liam Payne, a newbie, he had the most exquisite storylines, even though his drawings weren’t as good as Zayn's they still managed to capture all the right details. 

 

Zayn had been working for his firm for a good 7 years, he was in a stable position and one of the most popular comic artists in his company, there were many rumors about Zayn, who he was and what he was like. Zayn chose to ignore them. Hence why he kept himself to himself and had only had a handful of random hookups.


	2. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets Zayns- more like Zayn sees Liam talking to his boss and stalks him all the way to one of the top offices, as you do.

“Ah, thank goodness! You made it just in time.” the older man exclaimed.   
“This is pretty good,” he continued as he gave the pages a once over.   
“Just please, don’t make me worry so much next time okay?” he asked, sighing.

 

“I'm sorry, i’ll do better next time!” Liam replied hurriedly.

“I’d like to treat you to a drink, but i need to go hand this in immediately! Sorry.” he said waving Liam's book in his face.

 

“It’s fine, no worries. Honestly.” the younger lad replied.

 

“Go ahead to a local pub or something, order whatever you want under my tab.” he said, turning to rush back into the building.

 

“Thanks…” liam muttered, taking in the huge building in front of him.

 

******

Liam did graphic design, sports and music for his A-levels. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford to go to uni, because he could, but after he heard about a position going at NH comics, he applied here instead of uni, being glad he did so, taking a glance out the window. 

Liam stood, camera in hand, taking in the view from one of the higher offices in the building; looking for inspiration for his next comic.

 

“Aren’t you Liam Payne, the comic artist?” a voice intruded.

 

Liam turned to look at who held the soft voice- the whole world paused. He was in awe, never had he seen such a perfect looking man in his entire life, from the jet black hair, to the chiseled features and golden eyes. Wow, he was like something you’d see in your wildest dreams.  
Liam shook his slightly allowing him to focus on what the man had to say.

 

“I think i saw your photo somewhere, I read your comics.” Zayn stated. So he really was as handsome, if not more so, than the picture had showed. The same softly chiseled features, russet honey coloured eyes and plump pink lips and sandy brown coloured hair, styled up in an effortless way- riveting.

“I’m a fan.” Zayn smirked, not just talking about his comics.

“The view from up here is perfect for taking pictures, isn't it?” he remarked, causing Liam to hum in response, knowing that his words would fail him right now if he were to speak.

 

He was absolutely irresistible, so when he asked Liam out for a drink, he simply couldn’t refuse and so we went.

 

******

“What?! YOU’RE Zia?!!” Liam exclaimed as Zayn smirked, moving his perfectly overgrown hair from his face. He slumped in his chair slightly, in disbelief.   
“We’re in the same business, why didn’t you mention it sooner?” he added.

 

“Sorry,” Zayn mumbled.

 

“I always thought you were a female author, is that your real name?” Liam quizzed the older man.

 

“My name is actually Zayn, i just go by Zia, so people often mistake my for a woman.” it was what his little sister used to call him before--

Zayn mainly draws an adult comic series, he has many hardcore fans due to his sensitive touch and erotic plot development.

 

“I’ve always been inspired by your work, wait- how old are you?” Liam questioned.

 

“How old do i look?” Zayn questioned teasingly. Liam pointed out he’d been reading Zayn's comic series since the start of high school, from which he’d only just recently graduated.

“26” Zayn stated, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“No way! You don’t look it at all.” Liam replied in shock.

Zayn chuckled ordering more drinks.

 

*******

 

“I can’t take anymore, i have a low tolerance.” Liam complained as Zayn ordered a fifth round.

 

“You already completed your work today, having a few drinks is no big deal.” Zayn assured him.

 

‘He may be a man, but he is so beautiful’ Liam thought, woozily taking in the striking sight in front of him. Zayn was like a work of art. He could see a few tattoos peeking out of various places on his upper body. His lashes were beautiful, to match with his even more beautiful eyes.

 

After getting drunk, i ended up at Zayn's house. 

“Hey, hey. Get a hold of yourself.” the older man said opening the door, with a larger body- Liam- attached to his side, arms draped around Zayn's neck.


End file.
